Just Kiss Me
by Jaspers-Kitten
Summary: She loves him he doesn't know he loves her she doesn't know will almost death help


Bella POV

I looked at my best friend who is the love of my life since childhood, but he doesn't know that 'Hopefully' I think to myself," Hey Jazz what are ya doin'," I ask him, he's just looking off in the distance.

"Nothing, just wondering what I have to do ta find the perfect girl." He said honestly, 'She's right here' I want to say, but I just tell him," I don't know, but you love your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, but she's not the perfect girl," He says emphasizing the word perfect," I want somebody who loves me for me, not just for my social status, who loves me for my humor, not for my friends and the people that I hang out with." I looked at him with my eyes filled with love for him, I looked down when he started to stare intensely at me with his soulful blue eyes."I've got to get home, Charlie needs me," I say getting up from his couch, and moving to the door," See ya Jazz."

Jasper's POV

I just sat there watching the girl of my dreams leave 'If only she knew I was talking about her' I think to myself. When will she notice that she's the one I want to be with? I ask myself again,Jasper Anthony Whitlock when are you going to tell that poor girl you love her? My ma asked for what felt like to hundredth time.

Mom I can't just walk up to my best friend for 6 years and say, Hey Bella Ive loved you since I met you. No Mom I can't do that.

Your father did.

Yeah, well Im not my Dad.

Bella POV

As I walked out of his house I couldn't help but wish that he was talking about me not some no good trash that only wants his football career, Like his girlfriend, I mumble, Jessica is just no good for him. I walked inside my house and started getting dinner ready for Charlie. As I was putting the tomatoes in the casserole Charlie came in with,Jasper what are you doing here? Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock what are y'all doin here? I asked surprised.

Charlie asked us to come over for dinner. What did ya make for dinner? Mrs.Whitlock asked.

Summer tomato casserole, I responded, Charlie looked at me funnily," and a burger for a guy who wants a heart attack. Jasper just laughed while Charlie blushed a pink color.

Looks like she got ya there Charlies,Mr. Whitlock said laughing his butt off,Not ta be rude or anythin but do ya have anything but tomato casserole. I just nodded my head at him and turned around to continue cooking dinner when Jasper walked up to me and asked, Jessica and my anniversary is next week and I don't know what ta get her, any ideas? I looked at him tears in my eyes and shook my head, Sorry but no. With that, I yelled for everybody to come eat while I walked to my room after telling Mrs. Whitlock I wasn't feeling well. When I got to my room I jumped on my bed and cried my eyes out when a knock sounded on my door I jerked up with a shaky voice I yelled,Who is it?

Its Mrs.Whitlock honey and Im coming in. With that, she came bursting in my door. When she first looked at me her first move was to hug me and say,Oh honey, is it what Jazz said before dinner," With the nod of my head she said," Honey he was just being' a moron. Are you okay?" with another nod of my head she got up and walked out.'Well that was comforting' I thought sarcastically.

Jasper POV

"Jasper Anthony Whitlock, you are a moron in the biggest way possible." My mama said as she stormed down the stairs with what looked like a wet shirt.

"What he do now?" Asked my Pa.

" Well, your son decided that he'd ask Bella what he should get Jessica and apparently she went to her room to cry! That's why I now have a shirt covered in tears." My ma yelled. 'Wait Bella went to go cry because of me?'

"He did what? You should know something boy that girl upstairs loves you and I don't know why but she does. You just broke her heart!" Charlie yelled at me.

" Wait Bella loves me?" I asked surprised.

" Yes, you dimwit!" They all yelled at me.

"She loves me," I yelled," And I love her!"

"Dead boy says what?" My Pa asked quietly

"What?" I asked

"You're dead." With that last sentence from my dad, Charlie reached for his gun and aim right at me and I closed my eyes. I heard the gun go off but I felt no pain in my chest, I opened my eyes to see Bella lying on the floor covered in blood." Where did she come from?" I roared while picking her up and taking her to my truck.

Bella POV

I got up from my bed when I heard yelling downstairs to go check it out. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw my dad pointing a gun at Jasper, I ran over to Jazz at the last moment and stood in front of him getting shot myself."Where did she come from?" I heard Jasper yell, but that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Jasper POV

I jumped in my truck and drove to the hospital not even waiting for somebody to come here and help I just yelled" I need somebody's help! Please," A nurse looked up from her desk and saw Bella right away.

"What happened!" She yelled while she started ordering people around.

"Her dad went to shoot me 'cause I said I loved her in front of him and she came down the stairs and jumped in front of me taking the bullet," I said as tears slowly started to pour down my face. The nurse nodded her head and had a male nurse come and get her from me. I sat down and prepared for a long night.

Bella POV

I woke up to a bright light shining on my face," Ugh… Turn the lights off. It's too early." I groaned. I heard a gasp from the side of my bed, I opened my eyes to see bright blue ones staring back at me. I smiled at him," Hiya Jazz now answer this question why am I in the hospital?" I asked His eyes turned a dark blue then everything came back to me yelling the gun firing and getting picked up. "Bella I'm so sorry all I did was say I love you in front of your dad and he started yelling…" I put my finger to his lips silencing him.

"Jazz I love you," I said slowly Jasper's eyes turned bright blue again.

"I love you to Bells."He said shyly.

1 year Later

"Jazz we're married you don't have to blush about saying I love you to me," I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm not it's just I blush a lot that's all." He said blushing a darker red.

"Just shut up and kiss me." And he did.


End file.
